


Blame It On The Illness

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cliche, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-sided love?, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, a bit of angst, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"We can work this out."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They really can't. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Illness

"Steve..." Bucky interlocked his fingers in the golden strands as he continued to contort beneath the huge body. His eyes wild with needs, lips puckered into a pleading moan; hips never stop meeting thrust after thrust, hammering upon his aching hole. His eyes half-closed as diamond tears trickled down. Steve groaned, letting out a familiar growl at the heavy desire for a release pooled in his groin. 

"Love you, Steve..." Bucky whimpered.

Steve knew that.

"Steve- I...I..." His lover arched on the mattress, welcoming Steve's weight willingly and when the chocking feeling between them was almost as its peak; both men released a shuddering gasp before white light curtained their visions.

Steve gently sloped on Bucky with utmost care and a tint of palpable affection soothed in between. The blond coiled to the other side, reaching out a muscular arm to take the smaller man (Odd how it used to be otherwise) into his embrace. Protective and caring: Steve’s hold felt as such to Bucky.

"Love you..." Bucky mumbled tiredly. He nuzzled his face into the stoic chest. Next him, Steve smiled, bending down to give a short peck on his lover's forehead.

"And I, you." He whispered to the already snoring man. In deep trance after the words passed his throat, Steve wanted nothing else but for the words to ring true. He loved Bucky. He loved Bucky dearly he’d willing to dirty his hands if it was necessary to keep the former assassin safe. 

Yet at t the very moment, Steve was ashamed to admit he was utterly besotted by another man. A man that in turn returned his errant sentiment, knowing he was already someone else's.

_-Tony leaned up and kissed him. His lips soft and...-_

Steve drew Bucky closer to his warmth. His breath hitched, hands trembled but Steve refused to free this man in his arms go.

This man who'd suffered HYDRA's cruel manipulation; used, abused, taken, wiped and controlled for seven decades and yet here he was, putting Steve's safety and happiness above all else. He knew Bucky's affection was strong enough he'd allow Steve to choose Tony if he so as much told Bucky of his mixed feelings, would have smiled and watched Steve left him because Bucky's capacity to love was stronger than anything else. 

_-Steve froze and in seconds, he reciprocated. He curled his hands around Tony's waist...-_

"I have wronged you." He huffed in Bucky's ear. His eyes close. "I...Bucky-" and Steve spared another peck on Bucky's shoulder. He was ashamed, scorned himself of the dream of wanting another man. Bucky was perfect. Bucky was everything to him. Bucky was a constant factor in his life. Bucky was (It's okay, Steve. I'm here. I won't let anyone harm you. I'll keep you safe) the reason Captain America stood tall till this day. Steve Rogers was a better man because of James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve was nothing without Bucky.

_-Steve pushed Tony away. He noticed the hurt in the man's eyes. Steve looked away_

_“Why?” Tony asked._

_“Because I can never hurt Bucky.” Steve answered simply.-_

It was the truth. You’d have to cut his legs and arms, carve out his heart and bury him alive before you could make Steve Rogers abandon Bucky Barnes.

_-"We can work this out." Tony said softly, not desperate. Never desperate. Steve could discern Tony was alone and hurting but Bucky's smile tugged at his heart and diminished the temptation._

_"We can't-"_

_"You don't love him like you love me.”_

_"Yes, I don't."_

_"Then why?"_

_"He's still everything to me."_

_Steve walked out and left the blank-looking Tony behind. The genius resumed his work as if nothing had occurred-_

"I cherish you." Steve repeated again and again into Bucky's hair. The words still not ring true. It didn't matter though. As long as Bucky was protected and loved and content: Steve willed himself to carry whatever the price he must to keep that happiness solid.

He would never hurt and leave Bucky.

Not for himself.

Not for Tony.

He owed Bucky the world.

He'd be the _world_ for Bucky.

Steve cuddled Bucky tenderly and drifted into the realm of slumber. The feel of Tony's lips on his lingered.

It lingered for many, many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I dunno what happened. I could proudly say I shipped Stony then Steve said _'Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky'_ and now...NEW OTP. OTL


End file.
